


Moving Issues

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Future, Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: "I just had to face atraumaticexperience: moving." Entry for the lj comm qaf_drabbles.





	Moving Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This is my entry for the 1° Challenge at [qaf_drabbles](http://community.livejournal.com/qaf_drabbles/), which was "Porn: sex toys".

Thanks to [Ashton](http://ashton.livejournal.com) for her wonderful work as a beta!   


* * *

"Brian, can you help me with these boxes?"

Brian thumbed through the newspaper, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"Of course not, _dear_ ," he mocked before putting a hand on his chest. "I just had to face a _traumatic_ experience: moving. You'll be perfectly fine by yourself."

Justin huffed and let the box fall on the floor with a thump.

"Well," he exclaimed, "seeing as this isn't my stuff, I could just as well throw it out... Starting with your Prada."

"Mhm mhm."

"Or your sex toys."

The newspaper flew through the room and caught Justin on the head.

"Ouch."


End file.
